1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to product packages shipped, stored and displayed in cardboard containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, efficient and cost-effective packaging techniques have been developed for displaying and preventing theft of small and expensive products, particularly in large retail outlets. Typically, the package has a large stiff configuration with an inner pocket that holds the product the customer desires. Since the package is large, it is much more difficult or awkward for a shoplifter to conceal than the product by itself. The package is sufficiently strong that it cannot be torn or opened manually, thus further discouraging theft.
Such product packaging is provided in different but similar forms. In one form two large sheets of stiff but strong plastic are sealed at their edges, with the product sealed in an interior pocket formed by the sheets. In another form, a single sheet of stiff plastic is sealed at its periphery to a similar sized, large stiff card, with the product pocket formed in the plastic. In a third form, a plastic product compartment is sealed to a single large stiff card. These packages are referred to by various names, such as blister packs or clam shells, but they will be simply referred to herein as product packages.
Such product packages are traditionally placed in cardboard containers having slots that hold the packages in place. A currently marketed box and display employs separate top and bottom pieces. The bottom piece is constructed by folding a fairly large, cumbersome die cut sheet of cardboard into a stand alone display unit. The manufacturer must next construct a top cover, which amounts to folding a sheet of cardboard, absent the bottom surface, into a box. The top cover is placed over and taped to the display unit. Later, the tape is cut, the upper container removed and discarded, and the lower container is left to display the appropriate merchandise. Since the lower piece contains its own outer walls, the top piece fits over the entire display unit and thus results in an unnecessary usage of materials that this creates a double walled lower portion.
With the double wall box, the manufacturer has to print its name or logo on both the outer cover as well as the inner display stand to provide adequate identification. Similarly, UPC codes are printed on both components to maintain identification and product inventory.
There is a need for a simplified box and display construction that maintains the structural integrity of a completed package as well as the convenience of the product package display tray.
The present invention provides an improved packaging assembly for shipping and displaying product packages. The assembly includes a box having a tear strip extending around the entire vertical wall. The tear strip is easily removed from the box and provides for quick removal of the upper portion of the box to reveal a display tray. The lower unit of the box is used along with a slotted holder to form the display tray. The display tray may also have a perforated section on its front wall that when removed, allows for increased viewing area of the small valuable products sealed in the larger product package.
The holder forming the structural support for the product package is comprised of a unitary cardboard sheet having three parallel fold lines separating it into four smaller panels. The outer two panels form the walls of the holder upon insertion into the box. The two center panels contain a plurality of slots for receiving the product packages. The holder uses the bottom wall of the box as its base.
Advantageously, by printing the desired company name and UPC code on the box below the tear strip, the printing can be viewed both during transit and again on the display tray after the upper portion of the box is removed.
While the tray can accommodate the various packages discussed above, product packages are preferably formed by combining a plastic cover with a strong, stiff card backing. The plastic cover and card backing are joined at their outer edges by a suitable adhesive under heat and pressure. The plastic cover has a product compartment formed in it, and the card and the plastic are joined around the compartment to isolate the product.